Perfectamente Imperfectos
by Lost Souls of Destruction
Summary: Porque hay muchas razones por las cuales amar/odiar a tus primos, sobre todo si eres un Weasley. Serie de viñetas escrita por Swigen, dedicado a Better Fics


_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes reconocibles aquí son de la grandiosa JK**_

**Perfectamente imperfectos**

_**Porque hay muchas razones por las cuales amar/odiar a tus primos, sobre todo si eres un Weasley.**_

Primera razón: _Porque todos son irritablemente parecidos_

Victoire ama a su familia, la ama a pesar de ser excesivamente numerosa, efusiva, ruidosa, molesta y a pesar de que desconozcan el significado de las palabras _privacidad_, _silencio o paciencia. _Ama a su familia porque son increíblemente alegres y pueden sacarte una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitas, porque nunca te aburres con ellos, porque son grandes jugadores de Quidditch y por muchas otras cosas grandiosas.

Pero hay algo que la desespera de un modo sobrenatural, no son sus bromas pesadas, ni sus incordios, ni sus gritos, es que todos sean prácticamente iguales. Pelirrojos y pecosos. Son TODOS así y a ella le pone de los nervios.

Desde su propia hermana, Dominique, que nació con el cabello marca Weasley, y aunque el suyo no era tan oscuro como el de su padre, los alborotados mechones pelirrojos eran inconfundibles. Tenía unas pocas pecas que decoraban el puente de su nariz, dándole un aspecto infantil, que en su etapa de adolescente rebelde odiaría con toda su alma; pasando por Molly, que, haciendo honor al nombre de su abuela, tenía el pelo cual zanahoria y las mejillas surcadas de pecas; siguiendo por los mellizos, Fred y Roxanne, que fueron dos pequeños torbellinos pelirrojos y pecosos cuando eran pequeños y que cuando crecieron se transformaron en un torbellino pelirrojo y un torbellino con un color de pelo indefinido después de millones de tintes y cortes, pero cuyas raíces seguían siendo rojo fuego; continuando con James, Louis y Rose, los tres con pecas dispersas por la cara, los tres pelirrojos. _¿Tan dominantes eran los genes Weasley?_

Victorie, a sus cortos cinco años, se dio cuenta de que ser distinta no estaba tan bien como pensaba. Había dejado de ser la pequeña muñequita rubia de porcelana a ser "la-Weasley-no-pelirroja". Y no quería. No quería por ningún motivo. Así que un día de otoño se encaramó a la repisa de su dormitorio, cogió la pintura roja y se la esparció por el pelo. El resultado, como era de esperarse, no fue el que ella deseaba. Su pelo platinado parecía un precioso estropajo bañado en salsa de tomate, pero a ella no le importó demasiado.

A ella no, pero Fleur puso el grito en el cielo… encima tuvo que aguantarse la cara de espanto de todos sus tíos.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Vic?— preguntó el pequeño Teddy. _Claro, él lo tenía muy fácil; con solo pensarlo podía ponerse cada pelo de un color distinto._

—Porque…— pero el grito de su tía Ginny interrumpió su discurso. Caos absoluto, gritos y más gritos, gente corriendo y el tío Harry a punto de morir de un ataque de nervios. La cosa acabó en San Mungo, con una Ginny de parto y toda la extensa masa pelirroja en la sala de espera.

Con las prisas, a Fleur no le dio tiempo para buscar algo con lo que arreglarle el pelo a su hija, así que en esos momentos la pequeña Victoire parece _Merlín-sabe-qué_.

Se hace de noche, así que la gente se empieza a ir a sus casas. Sus padres dicen que tienen que marcharse, que Louis aún es muy pequeño (¡pero si ya tiene un año, mamá!) y que es hora de dormir. Pero ella no quiere irse, no porque quiera ver a su primo nuevo, porque total, está segura de que será pelirrojo y con pecas, sino porque está muy cabreada y además se siente incomprendida; así que refunfuña, patalea y se queja, hasta que Nana Molly les dice que no se preocupen, que cuidará de ella, de Teddy y de James.

Pasaron horas y horas, o quizá solo fueron unos minutos, pero a ella le parecieron una eternidad, hasta que oyeron un llanto y el tío Harry salió con cara de cansancio y una sonrisa que Vic había visto pocas veces. Les dijo que pasaran a verlos. No es que le hiciera especial ilusión, pero había que hacerlo.

Después de unos "oooh" y "aaah" y "es precioso" de sus abuelos, tía Ginny le preguntó si quería ver al bebé. Se puso de puntillas en la cama preparada para ver un niño pecoso y con unos pocos pelos rojos (ya que así era como recordaba a Louis al principio); pero se sorprendió al ver unos grandes y redondos ojos verdes, una piel rosa, aunque sin una sola peca y unos mechones de aplastado pelo ¡negro!

—No es pelirrojo— dijo más para sí que para los demás, a lo que su tía Ginny respondió riendo y negando con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello pegoteado por la pintura.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó entonces Teddy.

—Albus Severus— sus abuelos miraron a los Potter con sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de por qué sus tíos le habían puesto así al pobre bebé ¿es que no lo querían? (porque si ese era el caso podría hablar con sus padres y cambiar al nuevo niño moreno por Louis, a ella no le importaba). Francamente Albus Severus era un nombre horrible. Pero eso ahora no era importante, porque por fin tenía a alguien que la entendería.

Años después de aquella noche, Victoire sigue pensando en que Albus Severus es un nombre espantoso, pero que no podría encontrar otro mejor para su primo de ojos esmeralda. No ha vuelto a intentar teñirse el pelo y, aunque después de Al vinieron Hugo, Lily y Lucy, tan pelirrojos y tan pecosos que mareaba, no se volvió a sentir acomplejada por su melena platinada.

— ¿En qué piensas?—la voz de Ted la despierta de su ensoñación.

—En nada… ¿recuerdas la noche que nació Al?

— ¿Cuándo intentaste teñirte el pelo de rojo? Claro, como olvidarlo— ella le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y se rió.

—Espero que sea como tú, no quiero tener que lidiar con pintura de colores en el pelo— dijo acariciando su abultado vientre.

**Chan, chan****… y eso es todo. Un tanto raro ¿no? Lo cierto es que se me había ocurrido hace un tiempo, pero no había logrado darle mucho sentido a la historia, así que espero que haya quedado bien ^^**

**Y sí, estoy empezando una nueva serie de viñetas sin haber actualizado "Momentos" pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer? La inspiración viene cuando le da la realísima gana ¬¬"**

**Por supuesto, dedico este fic a las águilas de Better Fics; un foro de ayuda a los escritores que aconsejo plenamente ;) http: / / betterfics. foroactivo. com /**

**Y ya que estás aquí, y que has leído toooooodo esto ¿por qué no dejas un review? Harás feliz a mamá Swigen :D (Y si no lo haces Vic te llenará el pelo de pintura ¬¬")**

**Saludos hiperactivos y cafeinómanos,**

**-Swigen, LSD**


End file.
